


Kiss Me on This Cold December Night

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinner, M/M, Mistletoe, gingerbreads
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: To wszystko nie sprawiało, że sytuacja Louisa była łatwiejsza, właściwie to wszystko utrudniało. Było popołudnie przed Wigilią co oznaczało również, że jego rodzina będzie z nim za jakieś 24 godziny, a on jak głupi zgodził się na to, by jego matka poznała jego chłopaka, który po pierwsze wcale nie istnieje a po drugie, zdaje się być jego sąsiadem, nie miał żadnego innego wyjścia, niż zrobienie tego co zamierzał zrobić. Oczywiście jego pierwsza prawidłowa rozmowa z jego zauroczeniem skończy się poproszeniem go o to, by udawał jego chłopaka.albo Louis był zbyt zażenowany, by powiedzieć swojej matce, że tak właściwie to nie spotyka się ze swoim sąsiadem, a teraz cała rodzina zamierza go poznać.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kiss me on this cold december night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999179) by [theyarelarried (vanyaurora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyaurora/pseuds/theyarelarried). 



Louis szedł po małym korytarzu dzielącym jego mieszkanie od jego sąsiada. Jego naprawdę przystojnego i uprzejmego sąsiada Harry'ego. Jeśli Louis miał być szczery, musiał przyznać, że chłopak po drugiej stronie korytarza nieco mu się podobał. W porządku, kogo on próbował oszukać, właściwie to Harry niesamowicie mu się podobał. Chociaż właściwie jeszcze nie rozmawiali, cóż oprócz przywitania się w korytarzu. Ale z pewnością nie był pierwszą osobą, która zauroczyła się w swoich niesamowicie atrakcyjnym sąsiedzie, prawda?

To wszystko nie sprawiało, że sytuacja Louisa była łatwiejsza, właściwie to wszystko utrudniało. Było popołudnie przed Wigilią co oznaczało również, że jego rodzina będzie z nim za jakieś 24 godziny, a on jak głupi zgodził się na to, by jego matka poznała jego chłopaka, który po pierwsze wcale nie istnieje a po drugie, zdaje się być jego sąsiadem, nie miał żadnego innego wyjścia, niż zrobienie tego co zamierzał zrobić. Oczywiście jego pierwsza prawidłowa rozmowa z jego zauroczeniem skończy się poproszeniem go o to, by udawał jego chłopaka.

Louis zebrał się na odwagę i zapukał w drzwi Harry'ego. Po kilku sekundach, które dla Louisa wydawały się być minutami, drzwi się otworzyły. Louis z całych sił musiał się powstrzymywać od tego, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, kiedy zobaczył co Harry miał na sobie. Stał przed nim w najprawdopodobniej najbardziej niedorzecznym świątecznym swetrze jaki Louis widział w całym swoim życiu. Do czasu nim udało mu się odwrócić wzrok od świecącej choinki na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, ten już oczekująco na niego patrzył.

\- Louis?

\- Umm… masz tutaj bardzo ładny sweter - powiedział Louis, naprawdę bardzo mocno starając się nie śmiać. Jakkolwiek, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, Louis naprawdę chciał tego nie powiedzieć. Harry uśmiechał się do niego, jasnym uśmiechem, marszcząc oczy, co sprawiało, że serce Louisa trzepotała.

\- Wiem, jest niedorzeczny. Ale nic nie pozwala bardziej wpaść w świąteczny nastrój niż głupawe świąteczne swetry. Mam rację? - Zaśmiał się Harry. - Wchodź. Jak mogę ci pomóc, Louis? - Zapytał Harry, przechodząc na bok, by Louis mógł wejść.

Louis jeszcze nie wymyślił tego jak ma powiedzieć Harry'emu o swojej sytuacji, więc po prostu w ciszy udał się za nim.

\- Właśnie robiłem herbatę, chcesz też? Albo chcesz coś innego? Mogę ci zrobić też kawę, jeśli chcesz - kontynuował Harry, kiedy Louis był cicho.

\- Herbata jest w porządku - odpowiedział Louis, ciesząc się, że może jeszcze nie nawiązywać do tematu.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie herbata.

Kiedy Harry przygotowywał ich herbaty, Louis rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Wyglądało na miłe i naprawdę komfortowe, było o wiele bardziej udekorowane i żywe niż jego własne cztery ściany. To wtedy zobaczył walizkę zaraz przy drzwiach Harry'ego.

Szczerze mówiąc jak mógł wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleć? Oczywiście Harry spotka się ze swoją rodziną na święta, dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym, że Harry może mieć już plany. Ale Harry przerwał mu, nim mógł zacząć całkowicie świrować.

\- Tutaj jest twoja herbata. Och, nie przejmuj się tym, nie zatrzymujesz mnie - powiedział Harry, wskazując na walizkę, kiedy zauważył zmieszanie na twarzy Louisa, nim kontynuował. - Miałem wyjechać jutro rano, aby spotkać się z rodziną, ale okazało się, że moja siostra spędza Wigilię z rodziną swojego chłopaka a moja mama i ojczym zdecydowali się wyjść, więc nie wyjeżdżam aż do dwudziestegopiątego.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale poczuł ulgę na wieść, że Harry nie będzie daleko chociaż jutro, ale wciąż musiał się upewnić, że na pewno nie ma żadnych innych planów. - Och, więc w takim razie co robisz jutro?

\- Najprawdopodobniej po prostu zostanę w domu i będę oglądał świąteczne filmy przez cały dzień. A co z tobą? - Zapytał Harry, oferując Louisowi trochę więcej herbaty.

\- Moja rodzina przyjeżdża jutro na kolację, a potem wszyscy razem jedziemy do domu następnego poranka i spędze resztę świąt w domu razem z nimi. Właściwie, co do jutra. W pewien sposób muszę cię poprosić o przysługę. - Louis zastygł na swoim krześle, patrząc się wszędzie, ale nie na Harry'ego.

\- Jak mogę ci pomóc? - Zapytał Harry, wydawał się szczery i niemal zmartwiony podenerwowaniem Louisa.

\- Cóż, to w pewien sposób dziwna przysługa i całkowicie możesz się nie zgodzić i mnie wyrzucić. Albo wiesz, cokolwiek… - ale nim Louis mógł kontynuować swoje jąkanie, Harry mu przerwał.

\- Louis, wyluzuj! Oddychaj, jestem pewien, że nie będę miał powodu do tego, aby cię wyrzucić.

“Gdybyś tylko wiedział”, pomyślał Louis, ale wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował. - W porządku, cóż, moja matka, ona zawsze chce wiedzieć co się dzieje w moim życiu. Wiem, że po prostu chce dobrze, ale czasami, no wiesz, robi się to trochę denerwujące. I kilka tygodni temu zaczęła się mnie pytać czy się z kimś spotykam. Najpierw powtarzałem jej, że nie mam na to czasu, ponieważ jestem zajęty pracą i w ogóle, ale ona wciąż mu mówiła, że powinienem wyjść i cieszyć się tym, że wciąż jestem młody. Więc jakiś tydzień temu, gdy ponownie mnie o to spytała, powiedziałem jej, że się z kimś spotykam. Powiedziałem jej, że poznałem go jakiś czas temu i że nie chciałem jej najpierw mówić, na wypadek, gdyby to nie zadziałało, ale oczywiście nikogo nie było i szczerze mówiąc nie miałem wtedy pojęcia, że to będzie taki wielki problem. Oprócz tego, że wczoraj moja matka wpadła na wspaniały pomysł, że powinienem przedstawić mojego chłopaka mojej rodzinie. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego się na to zgodziłem, ale zaczęła mówić o tym jak bardzo jest tym podekscytowana, więc naprawdę nie mogłem powiedzieć nie. I tak…

\- I teraz potrzebujesz mnie, żebym udawał twojego chłopaka, mam rację? - Louis oczekiwał, że Harry będzie go osądzał, że powie, iż jest szalony samą sugestią tego albo, że może go wyrzuci, ale nic z tego się nie stało.

\- Tak - wyszeptał Louis, nie mając w sobie na tyle odwagi, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Ja po prostu… naprawdę nie mam nikogo innego kogo mógłbym poprosić. Moja rodzina już zna wszystkich moich przyjaciół, a że jest tak mało czasu to nawet nie wiem gdzie indziej miałbym kogoś znaleźć. Rozumiem, jeśli masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty, w końcu to Wigilia i no wiesz, tak jak powiedziałem zawsze możesz powiedzieć nie albo mnie wyrzucić. Z małą szansą, że nie myślisz, iż jestem szalony, zrobię dosłownie wszystko, cóż prawie wszystko, jeśli się zgodzisz - wyjąkał Louis, nim ponownie Harry mu przerwał.

\- Hej, Louis, nie musisz wariować. Zrobię to i nie martw się, naprawdę nie musisz nic dla mnie robić.

\- Co? - Zapytał Louis, nie rejestrując tego co się stało.

\- Powiedziałem, żę zrobię to Louis, a ty nie będziesz musiał niczego robić dla mnie. - Harry zaśmiał się, więc Louis zaczął się śmiać razem z nim. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że to naprawdę się działo. Przez resztę wieczoru szczęśliwie się śmiali i rozmawiali o niezbędnych rzeczach, które musieli jutro mieć na umyśle.

W porządku, więc może Louis okłamał Harry'ego co do powodu, przez który znalazł się w tej sytuacji, ale jak miał mu powiedzieć, że to dlatego, bo nie mógł przestać mówić swojej matce o tym jak się w nim zauroczył i o tym, że był zbyt zażenowany, aby poprawić ją, kiedy ta wywnioskowała, że się spotykają.

~*~

Louis był na nogach od wczesnych godzin porannych, przygotowywując wszystko co mógł, aby nie martwić się później kolacją, Pomiędzy tymi przygotowaniami udało mu się również przygotować pierniczki. Nie było świąt w domu jego mamy bez pierniczków. Kiedy Louis wciąż mieszkał w domu, on wraz z rodzeństwem zawsze pomagał swojej mamie w pieczeniu. Ona była odpowiedzialna za zmieszanie wszystkich składników, a dzieci zajmowały się dekorowaniem. Kuchnia po tym zawsze wyglądała jak pole bitwy i nawet jeśli nie mógł ciągnąć dalej całej tradycji, przynajmniej chciał być pewny, że wciąż będą mieli pierniczki.

Pieczenie nigdy nie było mocną stroną Louisa, właściwie to kilka razy, kiedy tego próbował kończył raczej z przypalonymi słodkościami lub spaloną kuchnią. Cóż, móże to było lekką przesadą, ale raz skończył ze spalonym ręcznikiem kuchennym. Jakkolwiek uśmiech na twarzach rodzeństwa będzie warty wszystkich spalonych kuchennych ręczników.

Po tym jak Louis skończył dekorować stół i resztę salonu, w końcu zaczął piec. Louis włożył blachę pięknie wyglądających ciasteczek do piekarnika, tak szybko jak ten zasygnalizował mu, że już jest nagrzany. Ustawił sobie stoper i poszedł wziąć prysznic, myśląc że będzie miał akurat tyle czasu, by szybko się odświeżyć, nim ciasteczka będą gotowe.

Za wyjątkiem tego, że nie słyszał jak jego alarm się wyłączył. Tylko kiedy zapach przypalonych ciasteczek wtargnął do łazienki, Louisowi przypomniało się, że wciąż miał ciastka w piekarniku. Prędko wyszedł spod prysznica, zakładając jakieś dresy, kiedy biegł po korytarzu do kuchni. Louis szybko wyłączył piekarnik i otworzył go, ale oczywiście na nic to się zdało, ponieważ ciasteczka były już spalone i zdecydowanie nie nadawały się już do jedzenia.

Dokładnie w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Louis odłożył spalone ciasteczka i otworzył drzwi, całkowicie zapominając o tym, że wciąż był w swoich dresach, woda kapała z jego włosów i ciała. Oczywiście to Harry musiał być po drugiej stronie drzwi, wyglądał niesamowicie w jasnoróżowym swetrze i najciaśniejszych jeansach jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział.

Louis byłby zażenowany przywitaniem Harry'ego w takim stroju, gdyby nie zauważył tego jak ten go obczajał. Tak bardzo jak Louisowi się to podobało, wciąż miał do zrobienia nową partię ciasteczek, więc przeczyścił swoje gardło, próbując zyskać uwagę Harry'ego. Zadziałało, a Louis mógł zobaczyć jak Harry się zarumienił, jego policzki przybrały delikatnie czerwony kolor.

\- Umm, przepraszam, że ci przerywam, po prostu pomyślałem, umm, że może mogę przyjść trochę wcześniej na wypadek gdybyś potrzebował z czymś pomocy - wyjął Harry. Louis zachichotał, nie będąc przyzwyczajonym do takiego zachowania ze strony Harry'ego.

\- Cóż, nie musiałeś, ale skoro już tu jesteś to możesz mi pomóc. Jak możesz zauważyć właśnie brałem prysznic i całkowicie zapomniałem o tym, że mam ciastka w piekarniku i teraz wszystkie są spalone - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- W takim razie możesz się uważać za szczęściarza. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem znany jako pieczeniowy ekspert. Naprawdę powinieneś pewnego dnia spróbować moich pierniczków, podobno są najlepsze - powiedział Harry ponownie ze swoimi czarującymi manewrami.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zaczął się śmiać. - Co? Jesteś poważny? - Prysnął Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Harry, wyglądając na zmieszanego.

Louis wskazał Harry'emu, by wszedł za nim do środka, pokazując mu powód swojego śmiechu.

Kiedy weszli do jego kuchni, szatyn dalej mówił. - Nie wiem czy wciąż możesz zgadnąć czym to miało być. Jeśli nie to cóż, to moja żałosna próba robienia pierniczków. - Zachichotał lekko na widok swoich ‘ciasteczek’.

\- Wiesz zazwyczaj nie pozwalam ludziom smakować moich najlepszych ciasteczek na pierwszej randce, ale zgaduję, że tym razem mogę zrobić wyjątek. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Wiesz, że mamy udawać parę, prawda? Więc to najprawdopodobniej nie jest nasza pierwsza randka - odpowiedział Louis, ale jego serce zatrzepotała na myśl, że Harry rozważył to jako randkę.

Harry ponownie zaczął mówić, wyrywając Louisa ze swoich myśli. - Wciąż masz składniki na następną porcję?

\- Hmm, myślę, że wciąż mam wystarczająco na wszystko. Potrzebujesz mnie abym w czymś pomógł? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Nie, dam sobie radę. Po prostu wyjdź i umm, dokończ się przygotowywać - powiedział Harry, odwracając się i biorąc odrzucony fartuch Louisa.

Louis całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że miał na sobie dresy. Był przekonany, że Harry wiedział co robił i mógł zostać sam, więc poszedł do swojej sypialni, by się przygotować.

Zdecydował się ubrać swoje najlepsze czarne jeansy, które idealnie opinały mu się na tyłku, razem z ciemnoczerwonym swetrem. Ułożenie włosów najprawdopodobniej zajęło mu najwięcej czasu, czasami miał kłopot z tym, by wyglądało to tak jak on tego chciał. I jeśli włożył trochę więcej wysiłku w swój wygląd niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ pewien piękny chłopak piekł obecnie w jego kuchni, kto mógłby go za to winić.

Harry wciąż przygotowywał ciasteczka, kiedy Louis wszedł z powrotem do kuchni. Harry wydawał się być tak skupiony, że nie zdał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, kiedy Louis wrócił. Louis oczyścił swoje gardło, mając nadzieję, że tym zyska uwagę Harry'ego jak i nie przestraszy go w tym samym czasie. Jakkolwiek nie wyszło mu to, Harry podskoczył na ten dźwięk i prawie upuścił miskę z masą na ciastka.

\- Och, Boże, naprawdę nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Przepraszam - powiedział Louis.

\- Och, jest w porządku, po prostu się wczuwam za każdym razem, gdy… - Harry zatrzymał się tak szybko, gdy się odwrócił i spojrzał na Louisa. Jego oczy wędrowały po ciele szatyna, ostrożnie biorąc każdą jego część.

Widok jak Harry go obczajał po raz drugi tego dnia, sprawiał że jego serce trzepotało. Zadecydował, że równie dobrze może zrobić dla niego mały pokaz.

Odwrócił się powoli, kołysząc w tym czasie swoimi biodrami. Częściowo po to, by pokazać jak dobrze jego tyłek wyglądał w tych jeansach, ale również dlatego, ponieważ z tyłu swojego umysłu Louisa miał nadzieję na to, że uzyska dzięki temu jakąś reakcję od Harry'ego. Och i to zdecydowanie było tego warte, kiedy zauważył, że Harry faktycznie wpatrywał się w jego tyłek.

Louis ponownie się odwrócił i pochylił się nad kuchenną ladą, uśmiechając się. Harry szybko wyrwał się z transu, tym razem patrząc na Louisa.

\- Umm…, wow. Naprawdę dobrze wyglądasz - wypalił Harry, rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach.

\- Cóż, ty również wyglądasz dość dobrze, Harold. - Louis zachichotał.

Louis wskoczył na ladę, kiedy Harry wrócił do robienia ciasteczek. Rozmawiali wiele o swoich rodzinach, o swoim dzieciństwie i po prostu o swoim życiu. Harry zadawał dużo pytań na temay rodziny Louisa, a coś w prawdziwości zainteresowania Harry'ego sprawiało, że Louisowi łatwo się o tym mówiło.

Opowiedział Harry'emu o swojej matce, o tym jak zawsze próbowała się upewnić czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ponieważ jego dzieciństwo to nie był łatwy okres dla jego i jego mamy. Ale nawet podczas najtrudniejszych czasów jego mama wciąż była pozytywna i wspierała go jak i również jego rodzeństwo.

Harry słuchał każdego słowa, które padało z ust Louisa. Sposób w jaki Louis o niej mówił, sprawiał że widocznym było to, że ją bardzo kochał, a ona zawsze była tam dla swoich dzieci, kładąc je na pierwszym miejscu.

Oczywiście Louis zadał kilka pytań o życie Harry'ego i o jego rodzinę. Rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach, jak dzieciństwo, dorastanie, związki i inne. Rozmawianie z Harrym było po prostu naprawdę miłe i łatwe, kiedykowiek tylko nastawała pomiędzy nimi cisza, łatwo mógł ją zapełnić pytaniami czy opowieściami, utrzymując rozmowę żywą.

Harry od dawna miał już gotowe ciasteczka i nawet zajął się zmywaniem, nie słuchając protestów Louisa, kiedy dźwięk dzwonka im przerwał.

\- Cóż, zgaduję, że to moja rodzina. Jesteś pewny, że masz się z tym dobrze? - Zapytał ostrożnie Louis. Kochał swoją rodzinę, ale wiedział również, że czasami potrafią być dość upierdliwi.

\- Czy sądzisz, że jest już trochę za późno na to, bym się wycofał? - Zażartował Harry. - Ale szczerze, nie martw się. Jest dobrze, jestem pewny, że twoja rodzina jest kochana - zapewnił go Harry, nim domofon ponownie im przerwał.

Louis wraz z Harrym zaraz za sobą, poszedł wcisnąć przycisk, by wpuścić swoją rodzinę. Otworzył również drzwi, już słysząc znajome głosy i głośne kroki zmierzające po schodach do jego mieszkania.

Louis nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale był naprawdę podenerwowany. Po pierwsze dlatego, że chciał, aby to zadziałało, a po drugie, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że Harry się dzisiaj nie przerazi. Naprawdę zaczął go lubić i chyba nawet bardziej niż zauroczenie i po prostu nie chciał tego zrujnować. Louis poczuł rękę ocierającą się o te jego i w niedługim czasie palce Harry'ego złączyły się z jego własnymi. Louis wpatrywał się w ich dłonie, nim spojrzał na Harry'ego, mały uśmiech błąkał się na jego wargach. Harry oddał uśmiech, natychmiastowo uspokajając Louisa tym prostym gestem.

Jednak ich mały moment nie trwał długo, kiedy dwa małe ciała wpadły na nogi Louisa.

\- Och, spójrzcie na siebie! Tak bardzo urosłyście! - Louis zaśmiał się, mierzwiąc włosy obydwu bliźniaczek.

\- Louis! - Krzyknęły obydwie, szczęśliwe z faktu, iż ponownie widzą swojego brata. Szybko się pochylił, aby każdej z nich złożyć buziaka na policzku.

Kiedy wstał, zobaczył że reszta jego rodziny również dostała się do jego mieszkania. Szybko był w środku grupowego uścisku, otoczony przez swoje siostry. Wszyscy mówili mu jak bardzo za nim tęsknili, a Louis powiedział im, że tęsknił za nimi równie mocno. Oczywiście przedstawił ich również Harry'emu, który był po prostu czarujący.

\- Wow, gratulację Lou! - Powiedział Lottie, klepiąc Louisa w ramię z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem na swojej twarzy, nim podążyła za resztą swojego rodzeństwa do salonu.

Harry patrzył na niego, zmieszanie było widoczne na jego twarzy, ale Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami, również nie wiedząc o co chodziło jego siostrze.

\- Bardzo miło cię poznać Harry i dobrze jest cię widzieć ponownie Louis, ale lepiej się upewnię, że te maluchy nic nie robią z twoim salonem. - Dan szybko się przywitał, zostawiając dwójkę chłopaków razem z matką Louisa.

Jay przyciągnęła Louisa do ciasnego uścisku, nim powiedziała. - Och, kochanie. Minęło tak wiele czasu odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy. Dobrze o siebie dbasz?

\- Oczywiście mamo i cieszę się, że tutaj jesteście. Naprawdę bardzo za wami tęskniłem - przyznał Louis, przytulając swoją matkę jeszcze ciaśniej.

Jay pociągnęła lekko nosem, nim oderwała się od niego, by przytulić również Harry'ego. - Wspaniale jest cię poznać, Harry. Louis tak wiele mi o tobie opowiadał. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to nie jest dla ciebie za dużo, gdy poznajesz dzisiaj nas wszystkich.

\- Och, wcale nie! Naprawdę się cieszę, że w końcu mogę was wszystkich poznać! Wyglądasz wspaniale swoją drogą - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa, który rumienił się na komentarz swojej matki.

Louis poczuł małą dłoń ciągnącą za jego własną i spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć Ernesta, który mówił mu, by przyszedł do salonu, więc będzie mógł mu pokazać swoja najnowszą zabawkę. Louis spojrzał z powrotem na swoją matkę i Harry'ego czy nie będzie im przeszkadzało, jeśli pójdzie.

\- Możesz iść, Louis. Jestem pewna, że poradzimy sobie z Harrym - powiedziała Jay. Louis uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, nim został pociągnięty przez zbyt podekscytowanego Ernesta.

Naprawdę próbował się skupić na tym co Doris i Ernest mu mówili o swoich zabawkach, ale nie mógł przestać posyłać spojrzeń Harry'emu i Jay. Wydawali się dobrze dogadywać, uśmiechając się i śmiejąc, ale Louis był również zbyt ciekawy tego o czym rozmawiali.

Nagle poduszka uderzyła go prosto w twarz. Louis usłyszał histeryczny śmiech Fizzy i Lottie i wiedział, że to jedna z nich musiała ją rzucić. Odwrócił się, posyłając im wściekłe spojrzenie. - Oi, za co to był?

\- Ponieważ wciąż gapisz się na Harry'ego jak zakochany kundel - powiedziała Fizzy głśsniej niż to konieczne, nim ponownie zaczęła się śmiać. Louis przewrócił oczami na swoją siostrę, kiedy w ciszy miał nadzieję, że Harry nie słyszał jej komentarza.

Ale oczywiście miał gówniane szczęście. Harry uśmiechał się głupkowato, delikatna czerwień przykrywała jego policzki. Louis zerknął na swoją mamę, która również się do niego uśmiechała. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że słyszeli komentarz jego siostry. Louis szybko ponownie się odwrócił, zajmując się słuchaniem Doris, która mówiła mu o tym jakie zabawki chciała dostać od Mikołaja. Jego wciąż była czerwona z zażenowania, nie miał pojęcia, że był taki oczywisty ze swoim wpatrywaniem się.

Doris była w środku opowiadania mu o tym fajnym, wypchanym misiu, którego chciała dostać, kiedy usłyszał jak jego matka i Harry wchodzą do salonu. Louis odwrócił się i przywitał się z nimi małym uśmiechem, wciąż był zbyt zażenowany, by spojrzeć wprost na Harry'ego. Harry z drugiej strony, wcale nie wydawał się tym przejmować i pochylił się, by dać Louisowi szybkiego buziaka w policzek.

Zmieszane pojawiło się na twarzy Louisa, ale Harry wciąż uśmiechał się do niego słodko. Przede wszystkim zgodzili się na robienie tych małych, czułych gestów w ciągu wieczoru, aby sprawić to trochę bardziej wiarygodnym. Louis wciąż był zaskoczony tym słodkim gestem i delikatnym dotykiem warg Harry'ego na swoim policzku.

\- Dobrze wam się rozmawiało? - Zapytał ich Louis z małym uśmiechem wciąż grającym na jego wargach.

\- Tak. Twoja matka jest po prostu wspaniała, Louis.

\- Ach, jesteś zbyt słodki, Harry. Znalazłeś sobie uroczego chłopca - powiedziała Jay, uśmiechając się jasno.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał być zazdrosny - zawołał Dan z kanapy, gdzie rozmawiał z Daisy i Phoebe.

Louis przyglądał się całej scenie, nie mógł uwierzyć w to jakim był szczęściarzem, mając wokół siebie tak wspaniałą i wspierającą rodzinę. Cieszył się z tego, że jego rodzina dogadywała się z Harrym i że Harry również wydawał się czuć wokół nich komfortowo. Następnie uderzyło w niego to, że tak naprawdę nie spotykał się z Harrym, a to wszystko było po prostu na pokaz. Bolała go myśl, że niedługo będzie musiał powiedzieć swojej rodzinie, że on i Harry zerwali ze sobą, ale również bolał go fakt, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będzie w stanie być z Harrym tak blisko.

Louis próbował pozbyć się tych myśli tak szybko jak się one pojawiły, nim ktokolwiek mógłby zauważyć jego zmianę humoru.

\- Więc, kto jest głodny? - Zapytał entuzjastycznie Louis, zyskując głośne 'ja’ od każdego w pokoju. - Dobra, w takim razie sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wy wszyscy usiądziecie przy stole, a ja przyniosę jedzenie.

\- Potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy z jedzeniem? - Zapytała Jay swojego syna.

\- Nie mamo, jest w porządku, po prostu usiądź i się zrelaksuj - zapewnił Louis swoja matkę, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

Jednak wcześniej, nim był w ogóle w stanie wejść do kuchni, został przez kogoś przytrzymany. Louis odwrócił się i zobaczył, że to Harry go zatrzymał.

\- Czekaj, pozwól mi pomóc z jedzeniem, nalegam.

\- Cóż skoro nalegasz, naprawdę nie mam innego wyboru niż to, by się zgodzić - powiedział Louis, nim ponownie się odwrócił się, by w końcu przygotować kolację.

Harry zaopiekował się przystawkami, kiedy Louis sprawdzał co z indykiem, którego wstawili do piekarnika, gdy Harry skończył z ciasteczkami.

\- Więc o czym rozmawiałeś z moją matką? Wyglądało na to, że dobrze się dogadujecie. - Zapytał nonszalancko Louis lub przynajmniej próbował to zrobić.

\- Och wiesz, rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. Zapytała mnie o kilka rzeczy o mnie i o mojej rodzinie. A potem oczywiście trochę porozmawialiśmy o tobie - odpowiedział Harry, śmiejąc się, gdy zauważył zszokowanie na twarzy Louisa.

\- Och, Boże, proszę cię, nie mów mi, że powiedziała ci żenujące opowiadania o mnie. - Louis westchnął, wyjmując indyka z piekarnika. Jay uwielbiała opowiadać innym o historiach z dzieciństwa Louisa i jego rodzeństwa oraz przez większość czasu wybierała te najbardziej niezręczne.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Nie wiem nic o żenujących historiach - odpowiedział Harry, ale uśmieszek na jego twarzy go zdradzał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ona cała czas mi to robi. Próbuje mi wmówić, że one są słodkie, ale jeśli mam być szczery one są po prostu naprawdę żenujące - poskarżył się Louis, kiedy próbował sięgnąć sól i pieprz z szafki nad nim. Nie zauważył tego, że Harry był zaraz za nim, jego ciało było przyciśnięte do jego pleców, dla niego sięgnięcie soli i pieprzu było łatwizną.

\- Jestem pewny, że są to słodkie historie. Podobała mi się ta, gdzie tak się zamyśliłeś, że wbiegłeś w latarnię. Byłeś marzycielem jako dziecko, prawda? - Wyszeptał Harry do ucha Louisa, nim nie wziął trochę jedzenia i zniknął w salonie. Przez kilka sekund Louis nie był w stanie robić cokolwiek innego niż wpatrywanie się w drzwi, wciąż czując ciało Harry'ego przyciśnięte do jego własnego.

Jednak szybko się ogarnął i zabrał resztę jedzenie, dołączając do swojej rodziny, która już na niego czekała.

Kolacja minęła miło, Jay rozpoczęła ją toastem, mówiąc jak wdzięczna jest za swoje dzieci. Mówiła o tym jak szczęśliwa była w tym dniu 25 lat temu, kiedy urodziło się jej pierwsze dziecko i jak niesamowicie dumna jest teraz, mając tak wspaniałe i utalentowane dzieci. Wszyscy życzyli Louisowi wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Harry wyglądał niemal na obrażonego, gdyż Louis mu tego wcześniej nie powiedział.

Wszyscy rozmawiają i śmieją się przez resztę kolacji. Lottie powiedział im, że pracuje nad swoją pierwszą linią kosmetyków i o tym jak bardzo podekscytowana jest uruchomieniem tego. Fizzy mówiła o tym jak cieszy się z tego, że jej egzaminy się skończyły i że w końcu ponownie może się zrelaksować, będąc pewną, iż dobrze sobie poradziła na testach.

Po tym jak skończyli jeść kolację, Louis wyszedł na chwilę, by przynieść z kuchni ciasteczka. Każdy stłoczył się wokół nich, tak szybko jak Louis położył talerz. Jego rodzeństwo było niesamowicie szczęśliwe żując ciasteczka i komplementowali zdolności Harry'ego, kiedy Jay i Harry rozmawiali o przepisach i wskazówkach kuchennych.

Daisy i Phoebe podekscytowane mówiły o sztuce, w której będą grać po przerwie świątecznej. Najwidoczniej ich szkoła zaczęła nad tym, gdy rok szkolny się rozpoczął i wszyscy członkowie rodziny byli zaproszeni na wielki otwierający występ.

\- Harry, czy też przyjedziesz na nasz występ? - Zapytała Phoebe, robiąc oczy szczeniaczka.

Kiedykolwiek jego siostry naprawdę czegoś chciały, nie były nieśmiałe z tym, by użyć wszystkich trików, aby to naprawdę dostać, tak jak teraz Phoebe i Daisy robiły to z Harrym, by przyszedł na ich występ. Louis chciał właśnie wytłumaczyć dlaczego Harry najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mógł przyjść na ich przedstawienie, ale nim mógł otworzyć usta, Harry powiedział. - Tak, oczywiście, że przyjdę! Nie mogę przegapić wielkiej premiery, prawda? - Powiedział radośnie Harry. Przez chwilę Louis po prostu siedział w niedowierzaniu, czy Harry naprawdę właśnie się zgodził na przyjście? Oceniając po radosnej odpowiedzi jego sióstr, musiał to zrobić.

Zgadywał, że nie będzie tak źle, jeśli pójdą na przedstawienie jego sióstr i poudają trochę dłużej, nie żeby Louis nie lubił robienia tego, właściwie problem był raczej w tym, że za bardzo to lubił. Tak miło było mieć tutaj Harry'ego, a każdy dotyk i spojrzenie sprawiały, że serce Louisa trzepotało w jego klatce piersiowej. Myśl, że to wszystko się ponownie skończy za kilka godzin sprawiała, że Louis czuł się smutny.

Po tym jak skończyli kolację i zjedli niemal wszystkie pierniczki, usiedli przed telewizorem, oglądając świąteczny film i rozmawiając. Każdy był skulony, Ernest odpoczywał na podołku Harry'ego, kiedy Doris znajdowała się u Louisa, ale obydwoje zasnęli w połowie filmu.

\- Jeśli to w porządku to zabiorę te maluch i położę je w twojej sypialni - powiedziała Jay, już wstając, by zabrać dzieci.

\- Oczywiście, że to w porządku, ale ty zostań tutaj i ciesz się filmem. Ja i Harry zabierzemy je do sypialni - odpowiedział cicho Louis, aby ich przypadkiem nie obudzić.

Louis wskazał na Harry'ego, by za nim poszedł, kiedy zanosili bliźniaki do sypialni. Położyli je na łóżku, ciasno opatulając kołdrą ich śpiące ciała.

\- Więc jakim cudem nie powiedziałeś mi o tym, że dzisiaj są twoje urodziny? - Zapytał cicho Harry, kiedy Louis zamykał za sobą drzwi od swojej sypialni.

\- Nie lubię robić z tego wielkiego zamieszania, szczególnie kiedy jest to tak blisko świąt, po prostu powiedziałem swojej rodzinie, że łatwiej będzie świętować obydwa. Poza tym, kto lubi, by mu przypominano, że robi się coraz starszy. - Louis zaśmiał się, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Harry aż tak bardzo się tym przejmował.

Właśnie mieli wejść ponownie do salonu, kiedy Lottie i Fizzy ich zatrzymały. - Hej, czekajcie panowie. Nie możecie tak po prostu stanąć pod jemiołą, nie całując się - powiedziała Lottie, wskazując na jemiołę nad nimi.

\- Tak, ona ma rację. Nie możecie tego zrobić - zgodziła się z nią Fizzy.

Louis spojrzał w górę, chcąc wiedzieć czy gałązka naprawdę nad nimi wisiała. Był pewien, że jeszcze chwilę temu jej tam nie było i to z pewnością nie on ją tam powiesił.

Głos Harry'ego przywrócił go do realności. - W takim razie zgaduję, że musimy się pocałować. Nie chciałbym złamać zasady z jemiołą. - Harry zachichotał, nim zaczął się pochylać.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się działo. Właśnie miał pocałować Harry'ego i to tylko dlatego, ponieważ jego siostry go w to wrobiły. Chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, że był na nie wściekły. Louis zmniejszył dystans, który pomiędzy nimi został i pocałował Harry'ego. Wargi Harry'ego poruszały się powoli, sprawiając że Louis zapomniał o wszystkim co się działo wokół niego.

Mógłby to robić przez resztę nocy, kogo on okłamywał, prawdopodobnie mógłby to robić przez resztę swojego życia, ale musiał się odsunąć, by złapać oddech. Harry położył swoją głowę przy Louisie, nieśmiały uśmiech znajdował się na jego wargach. - W takim wypadku zgaduję, że to może się liczyć jako urodzinowy prezent - wyszeptał Harry, nim ponownie cmoknął Louisa. Louis całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że mieli publiczność, dopóki jego siostry ponownie się nie odezwały.

\- Mówiłam ci, że to zrobią - powiedziała Fizzy. Louis chciał zapytać o co im chodziło, ale one już zniknęły w salonie. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego nim obydwoje z powrotem dołączyli do reszty rodziny.

Reszta wieczoru minęła szybko. Wszyscy ponownie usiedli przed telewizorem, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Louis wciąż posyłał Harry'emu ukradkowe spojrzenia, a w większości przypadków Harry również się w niego wpatrywał. Było około północy, kiedy Jay i Dan zadecydowali, że czas na nich, aby wrócili do swojego hotelowego pokoju, patrząc na to, że musieli wyjechać wcześnie rano. Zabrali Doris i Ernesta, którzy spokojnie spali i pożegnali się.

\- Przyjdę jutro rano, by pomóc ci się spakować, w porządku, mamo? - Zapytał Louis swojej matki, przytulając ją na do widzenia.

\- W porządku. Dzisiaj było naprawdę miło i cieszę się, że przedstawiłeś nam Harry'ego. Wydaje się być naprawdę miłym facetem. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z nim szczęśliwy - powiedziała Jay, tak jak zawsze, próbując się upewnić, że jej dzieci miały się dobrze.

\- Tak, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego, który żegnał się z jego rodzeństwem.

\- Dobrze, to najważniejsze. Dobranoc, kochanie - powiedziała Jay, nim się odciągnęła. Przytuliła Harry'ego i również się z nim pożegnała, nim udała się do drzwi.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro - dodał Louis, żegnając się ze swoją rodziną, nim ponownie zamknął drzwi. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś i przepraszam za tą jemiołę w wykonaniu mojej sióstr - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

\- Miło spędziłem czas, ale będąc szczerym wcale mi nie jest przykro z powodu jemioły. Właściwie to była chyba moja ulubiona część wieczoru - przyznał Harry, przybliżając się do Louisa.

Byli tak blisko siebie, wystarczyło, aby Louis się pochylił i by spotkał wargi Harry'ego, a naprawdę tego chciał. - Och, naprawdę? - Zapytał cicho Louis.

\- Mhm. Wiesz, twoja mama nie opowiadała mi jedynie żenujących historyjek z twoim udziałem. Powiedziała mi jak to pierwszy powiedziałeś, że się z kimś spotykasz. Jak na kogoś kto tak naprawdę z nikim się nie spotyka, masz naprawdę dobry opis jego wyglądu - stwierdził Harry, pochylając się jeszcze niżej, ich usta już prawie się stykały.

\- Och, nie. całkowicie o tym zapomniałem. Teraz pewnie myślisz, że jestem szalony - powiedział Louis wprost na Harry'ego. Nie sądził, że jego matka mogła go wydać, ale miał przeczucie, że Harry jakoś zbytnio się tym nie przejął.

\- Może trochę. Po prostu się zastanawiam, dlaczego zachęciło to do “udawanego randkowania” i rozmowy ze mną - przyznał Harry.

Louis nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć, napięcie pomiędzy nimi robiło się coraz większe. Louis przełknął i chciał otworzyć usta, ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Wiem, że powiedziałem, że nie będziesz musiał nic dla mnie robić, kiedy ty powiedziałeś, że zrobisz “wszystko, cóż prawie wszystko” dla mnie, jeśli się zgodzę, ale zmieniłem zdanie. Myślę, że mogę skorzystać z tej oferty - wyszeptał Harry przy wargach Louisa.

\- W porządku. Umm… co mam zrobić? - Zapytał Louis, przełykając.

\- Umów się ze mną na randkę, ale tym razem prawdziwą - powiedział Harry, pocierając ich wargami.

\- Tak, z przyjemnością.

Obydwoje wypuścili westchnienie ulgi, nim ich wargi w końcu ponownie się spotkały.


End file.
